


Long As You Know Who You Belong To

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub Play, Fingerfucking, M/M, Mild Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Glenn belong to each other, but express it in different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long As You Know Who You Belong To

The loss of Glenn's touch didn't make Daryl whimper. It made him sexually frustrated and a little pissed off.

“Goddamn it!”

He propped himself up on his elbows, glaring at the younger man who was grinning way too big and looked far too pleased with himself, despite being naked.

“I told you, I won't keep touching you unless you ask very nicely.” Glenn sat away from him, and picked up the novel he'd been reading.

“Swear t'God, I'mma make you regret this.” Daryl snarled out, but stayed still.

“If you keep talking like that I'm definitely not touching you.” Glenn said it so casual, like it made no difference to him either way. He didn't even bother looking up from his book. 

Daryl collapsed onto his back. He wasn't tied up. Hell, he could get up and pin Glenn to the ground if he wanted to, or just grab his cock and jerk himself off. But he wasn't allowed. He'd never been someone to follow orders, but when it was Glenn giving them out, he'd follow them. Even if it meant dealing with serious sexual frustration. Begging, however, wasn't his strong suit. He had some modicum of pride left, despite his growing case of blue balls.

The tent was silent except for the sound of Glenn turning the pages to his book and Daryl's breathing. The hard-on wasn't going away. In fact, the tension was just making it worse. The older man tried ignoring it, but the fact that he was naked and laid out in front of Glenn was making it impossible. All Daryl could think about was how badly he wanted the younger man to look at him, to see how hard he was for him, to run his gaze over his body like a caress. He wasn't sure how or when he developed this weird-ass kink, but if he had to guess it would be around the time he got together with Glenn. 

“Baby...” Daryl's voice sounded a little too quivery to his own ears, so he swallowed and tried to pull it together. “...please. I want you to look at me.”

“Why should I?” Glenn's voice was even, impassive even. How the hell he managed that when usually he was so vivacious, Daryl had no idea. You wouldn't tell just by looking at him that this skinny kid was a hell of a dom, but he was. The older man considered that to be a real stroke of luck. 

“Because I need it.” Daryl kept his eyes trained on the younger man. If he could only stare hard enough, maybe he'd look up. 

“Since when does what you need matter?” As cold as that sounded, it made the older man's cock twitch. It was what Daryl needed to hear to make him say “fuck you” to his pride. 

“Please. I need it 'cause yer the only one I want lookin' at me right now.” Daryl licked his lips, tasting sweat. “Because I fuckin' belong to ya.”

That made Glenn look up. “Do you?”

“Yeah. You got me completely at yer mercy.” Daryl had to think hard of how to make it sound as good as he needed it to sound. “Ain't nobody else that I'm gonna lay m'self out for like this. Yer the only one I want seein' me like this.” 

Glenn was looking him over now. That reward encouraged Daryl to keep going.

“I'm yers to use however y'want.” He shifted his hips, making his hard-on bob and wave, trying to invite Glenn to touch it. 

“However I want, huh.” Glenn put the book down. He moved close enough so that Daryl could feel the heat radiating from his body, but he still didn't touch the prone man.

“Yeah, I trust you like that. I know yer gonna treat me good, 'cause yer the best.” That wasn't flattery. As far as Daryl was concerned, Glenn really was the best.

“Now that's asking nicely.” Glenn lightly trailed his fingertips across Daryl's forehead. Just that touch made Daryl jump and whimper. He stroked down his face to his jaw, tracing his way down to his collarbone. His touch was so light it was barely there, but it was making the older man break out into goosebumps. Down the center of his chest, to his bellybutton, down the path of hair that led to his crotch. He stopped right at the root of his cock, not touching the organ, but pressing down a little harder. 

“Is this mine?” Glenn said it so casually.

“Yeah, all yers. It belongs to you and only you.” That's the last coherent thing that Daryl could think of saying for the moment, because Glenn's fingers, those long, beautiful fingers, were trailing up and down his cock. His touch was still feather light, not enough to give real friction, but enough to make the older man think he was going to lose his mind. He pressed his index finger against the slit, smearing the pre-cum that's already dribbling out of it. 

“Is this for me?” The younger man still sounded so collected, like making Daryl fall apart at the seams was just another thing he did, like collecting wood or cooking dinner.

“Yeah.” Daryl let out an undignified noise when Glenn licked his precum-slick fingertip, his eyes staring right into Daryl's as he dragged his tongue against his finger. He sucked on it, the motion provocative enough that it made Daryl groan. It made him think of Glenn's tongue and lips on his cock and the younger man's cock in his mouth at the same time. 

Glenn removed his finger, a thin strand of spit hanging from his mouth connecting to it. He reached back down, sliding it against Daryl's balls, down to his hole. He circled it with his wet finger, not pressing in, just touching. 

“Is this mine?” Glenn's voice was sultry now, and it made the older man shiver.

“Yeah. That hole belongs to you.” Daryl bit down on his bottom lip, and looked up at the younger man, his eyes wide and pleading. “Yer the only one who gets to fuck it. It's all it wants.”

Glenn's smile was gentle and full of love. “Gimme the lube and I'll give it exactly what it wants.” 

Daryl nodded and fumbled around, pawing at the floor of the tent for the almost-empty bottle, still looking up at the younger man. Despite all of this talk of ownership and all of this begging, Daryl knew exactly where they stood with each other. He knew for a fact that Glenn loved him, and he loved Glenn, and that's why Daryl did this with him. Because he trusted him, and knew that the younger man wouldn't abuse it.

Finally his hand closed around the bottle and he hands it to Glenn. The younger man coated his fingers with the slick stuff, and reached back down. He stopped, letting one fingertip rest at the entrance. 

“Tell me what you want.”

Daryl swallowed. This part was always the hardest, because his need was always so overwhelming when they got to this point. All the talk and all the looks always left him surrendered and hazy. But Glenn wouldn't go any further unless he told him to, so he gathered himself, and forced the words to come out.

“I want you to fuck me.”

Glenn's finger pushed in, slow and slippery. He moved it in and out, simply allowing Daryl's body to relax under the touch and get used to it. He worked him up to it so good, but the older man knew he had to wait until Glenn asked him if he wanted more to beg for it.

“Does my man want more?”

That term of endearment made Daryl sigh. My man. He loved it when Glenn called him that. 

“Yeah. Want you to stretch me out.” The older man looked up at him and spread his legs a little more. 

Glenn slipped in a second finger, then curled both of them up. He teased and stroked Daryl's prostate as delicately as he'd touched his body. 

“Don't touch yourself. You cum like this or not at all.”

The older man nodded. “Yessir.” 

Glenn gave him a crooked smile, and kept moving his fingers. He didn't increase the pressure, just occasionally changed the motion from strokes to circles to tapping. The tapping always drove Daryl crazy, because he managed to hit the right spot on the gland that way, but only for a second. That's when Daryl would come completely apart. His moans got louder and shakier, and his hips started to jolt and try to move against the motion of Glenn's fingers, even though that wasn't allowed. He had to concentrate on keeping still, otherwise Glenn would stop moving his fingers and give him a scolding look.

“Don't be a greedy slut.” He'd tell him before starting again.

It wasn't like Daryl could help it. That was what he was, what Glenn turned him into. Greedy, slutty, and desperate. And he loved every moment of it, despite how agonizing it was to be teased this way. Or maybe it was because of it. All he cared about was the fact that he was close to coming, and the reasons why he got off on this could be left to whoever wanted to analyze that bullshit. 

He came pressing his shoulders onto the ground and arching his back. Glenn held his hips still with his other hand and kept moving his fingers. It was never enough to make him cum once. He kept him going, making his body shake until he said no more. Glenn pulled his fingers out then, stroking his hole in a comforting manner. 

He straddled Daryl's hips and bent down to kiss him. That was gentle too, just soft pressure of the lips and little flicks of the tongue. When he pulled away he ran his thumb over the older man's thin lips.

“Is this mine?”

“Yeah.” Daryl caught his thumb with his lips, sucking on the tip of it. “You get to use it however you want.”

Glenn moved up to straddle his chest, holding his cock not even an inch away from his lips. “Then open it up for me.”

The older man did, and Glenn slid his cock between his parted lips, his hands holding onto Daryl's hair. All Daryl had to do was make sure he kept his teeth covered, try to suppress his gag reflex, and let Glenn take the lead. He moaned around it as his mouth got fucked. This was when the younger man liked to get rough, and that was fine by Daryl. After all the teasing, it was a release for the both of them. Something less controlled to counterbalance everything else. He swallowed around Glenn's cock, taking it as deep as he could. The head kept hitting the back of his throat, making him taste salty precum.

Daryl could tell when Glenn was about to cum when his thrusts got shallow. This was when he was allowed to touch the younger man, so he'd run his hands up his pale thighs, past his hips, up to his ribs, and back down again. He didn't have it in him for light, teasing touches. When he touched Glenn he wanted to feel him under his hands, to remind himself that the younger man was alive and with him. 

Glenn came with his hands holding on tight to Daryl's hair. It hurt real good as far as the older man was concerned. He kept swallowing as his mouth was flooded with cum, drinking it down with a happy moan. 

“D'you like that? You like how that tastes?” Glenn stroked his cheek, and Daryl nodded enthusiastically as he pulled away, but remained straddling him. After doing it like this, Glenn liked to just lay on top of him, stroking and loving up on him. A little tenderness after being so aloof. The younger man could only sustain being a dom for so long before he needed to be sweet. 

“I love you so much.” Glenn looked at him like he was the best thing in the world before nuzzling the older man's fuzzy chest. 

Daryl wrapped his arms around him, pressing him close to him, and feeling so goddamn happy that nothing else really mattered in that moment. Just him and his man, belonging to each other inside and out.


End file.
